Nothing can tear us apart
by wouldyoulikeacupoftea
Summary: Fluffy sort of version of the reunion scene from Blue Heaven. I don't own anything to do with The Mentalist. Definite JISBON. spoilers.


_Jane walked towards the door that Cho told him to go through, silently wishing that Lisbon was going to be waiting there. He couldn't wait to see her. She was the non-negotiable part of the deal. No Lisbon, no deal. Even, if he had to stay in prison for the rest of his miserable life. He could still write her letters, use his only phone call to beg her to come and visit him and bring him a blueberry muffin. He knew that she would come. She was his best friend. He knew that she worried about him when she when she was alone. Hell, he'd still have better chance of fathering her child if she wanted one from prison than the place where he decided to hide for two years. He hoped that she had found peace in reading his letters. He made sure that he poured his life and soul into them. The letter writing was the only thing that kept him sane. It was as if whilst he was writing them, he could imagine her doing all the stuff with him._

_He hesitated as his hand reached for the doorknob. What if she refused to come? Would she be equally happy to see him? Was he ready to face her after what he did? Would she forgive him? What did she look like now? Would she stick by him? These questions were seriously making him nervous. He came back because he couldn't be without her any longer. He felt weak all those long months, hoping for someone to find him and bring him home back to his pocket rocket of a partner. When Abbott arrived, he felt hope but was wary. Remember; don't trust anybody, not even the FBI. Well, he could always trust Lisbon even when she went behind his back. But he couldn't blame her for that. He was a bit lost and she was trying to help. No matter how misguided she was in her plans. Meeting Kim gave him perspective; her words made him believe that he could rectify his wrongs and potentially stay out of jail. Wish he could introduce her to Lisbon; he was sure that they would have hit it off. But alas no, Kim was probably somewhere across the country enjoying her new promotion and celebrating with pina coladas. _

_He gave himself a once over and opened the door. He noticed her straight away, sitting with her back to him. He knew that she was his Lisbon; he could recognise that hair anywhere. Thank goodness that she didn't cut it short. She would look good with short hair, but he wanted to be able to run his hands threw it if he chose to. His face lit up and he couldn't resist it anymore. He had to get her attention. _

_"Hey," he crooned. She whipped her head round, "hello," she replied in a warm soft voice. It had a calming effect like the waves on the ocean, yet smooth like the ice cream sundae that they once shared. Jane took the steps he needed to be close to her. His arms out and fists clenching and unclenching in anticipation of finally getting to hold her for one more time. She gracefully lifted herself out of the chair to face him. Lisbon glanced onto his face and remarked "nice beard" before biting her lips. He felt all emotional when he thanked her. But he was completely bowled over when she thanked him for sending her the letters to let her know that he was alright. He couldn't hold off any longer. He pulled her straight into his arms as they both exchanged how much they missed each other. Jane felt immediately home in her arms and didn't want to let go. They parted but did not move completely out of each other's arms._

_Jane couldn't handle seeing all that love reflected in Lisbon's eyes. His right hand slid up her arm, towards her neck. He played with the strands at the base of her neck. She shivered. Feeling this, Jane moved his hand to move an offending strand out of her face and cupped her cheek. Keeping eye contact, he moves his face towards Lisbon and stopped when their lips were a hair breadth apart. He silently asked permission, to which she grant with a slight nod. He didn't ask twice as he placed his lips on top of hers. It was meant to be a short sweet kiss. But after having a taste of what it felt like to kiss her, he ran his tongue against her lips. She willingly parted them as she moved her own hands into his curls. She had to go on her tiptoes to reach him, but she didn't mind. Their tongues lazily entwined with each other, tasting the corners of the inside of each other's mouths. They came back to reality after a few seconds and moved out of each other's arms._

_Jane pulled out Lisbon's chair out. When she retook her position on it, he pushed her back in towards the table before sitting down himself, making sure that his wasn't too far away from him. As Abbott entered the room, Jane took Lisbon's hand in his own under the table and placed them on his knee. Abbott read him the charges against him and slid the new deal across the table. Jane laughed and refused saying that he would only work with them if he got to continue to work with Lisbon. Abbott sneered as he told him that the terms that he signed were not legally binded like the large wad of paper that he was pointed at with his pen. He gave Jane a choice, work for the FBI under his terms or face time in jail. _

_Of course, he chose being in jail, because hey, if the FBI wasn't so desperate for his skills, they would have given up trying to find him. He won't be in a cell that long. He wouldn't be any help to the FBI sitting there. He heard the door to the side of him open and right in front of his eyes, Kim appeared. His heart sank a bit. He had yet again been played by a quite attractive female. But he would not let that, the FBI or even Kim stop him from being with Lisbon. He felt Lisbon tense up after finding out that he hung out with Kim whilst he was god knows where. He squeezed her hand and turned to whisper "everything is going to be alright, Teresa" as he let go and put his hands behind his head. He smirked because from glancing at Lisbon's face, he saw that she finally understand that she was the one he wanted and nothing could tear them apart._

_The End_


End file.
